


Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' Sins

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: CinemaSins (Web Series), Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Everything wrong with Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F.Copying CinemaSins btw..





	Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' Sins

Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Sins

Might Contain Spoilers.

SO LEAVE NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT!!!

Also in order.

 

 

1) Toei Company

2) There's always a bigger fish.

3) Is that what Hell is like? An ocean as the sky with a field of flowers underneath? The bible sure did trick me. Also what happened to the former H.F.I.L from DBZ?

4) Frieza's henchmen have no problem questioning the orders of their leader.

5) Mai told Pilaf that he should have said no to cooperating with the Frieza Force. Good idea because saying no to aliens is a good way not to get killed.

6) Is that a gold statue of Hercule in Gohan and Videl's yard? Why not put up a sign saying "We're rich. Feel free to try and rob us anytime you like criminals".

7) I guess after being benched during the Buu Saga, Piccolo finally got the memo about not being important to the story anymore.

8) Piccolo senses bad energy. Why doesn't he go check it out? Better yet why won't he AND Gohan go check it out?

9) Oh sure Mai, pull the "Trunks is my boyfriend" card when he's not around. Also why would she think this alien would be afraid of a kid he's never met before?

10) Piccolo recognizes Shenron being called and doesn't check it out. 2 sins because he sensed evil a minute ago and he can't put 2 and 2 together.

11) Did it seriously take 7 minutes and 49 seconds to show the title of the movie? Why bother at this point?

12) So Shenron can bring Frieza back to life but can't put him back together? Is A harder than B?

13) Shou wished for a million Zeni. I would have wished for more.

14) Shou gives the reason why he only wished for a million Zeni.

15) When Frieza was cut up into pieces he was in his Final Form but when he was put back together he was in short stack form?

16) Frieza learns Water Gun upon resurrecting.

17) Super Simeon. That's racist.

18) Tagoma suggests to Frieza to forget about revenge. While he's at it, why not ask Frieza to toss you out of the spaceship window over there into the cold vacuum of outer space? Oh wait... Nevermind.

19) So wait they had drones monitoring Goku's battle with Majin Buu? When? Where? Goku didn't defeat Kid Buu until they went to the planet of the Kais. I call bullsh!t.

20) While I'm on that subject how come Sorbet never mentioned Goku's fight with Beerus?

21) Salubrious. A word that both spell check and I don't recognize.

22) Watching goldfish is distracting.

23) Bulma has a point. How does the galactic patrol not know about Lord Beerus?

24) Jaco's drawing of Frieza.

25) All Bulma has to do is hold up a bowl of Ice Cream to contact Whis?

26) Kid Buu was reincarnated into Uub. Nappa on the other hand was reincarnated into a skinny bank robber version of himself.

27) Krillin's ringtone sounded a lot like an opening to One Piece. 1 sin off because I like that one.

28) Where did Krillin get that rope to tie up the two robbers? Also how did he tie them up if one hand is holding a cell phone and the other is holding his helmet?

29) Krillin wants to go old school. Shout out to the Undertaker.

30) Android 18: "He's so cool." Me: "Uh... no."

31) Frieza said Sorbet only found one of the Saiyans who killed him. WRONG!!! Goku never killed Frieza. At least not yet. Spoiler alert.

32) So Hell only exists as long as the Earth exists? #FriezaLogic

33) Whis the untouchable. Remove 1 sin.

34) Haha. Whis steps in poo.

35) Whis talks about Goku's weakness which definitely will not forecast how a certain fight will go down later in this movie. Nope.

36) Whis talks about his do-over power which definitely will not forecast how events will go down later in this movie. Nope.

37) Beerus states that to get on Whis' good side all you have to do is bring him something high in calories. So a big mac?

38) Being a Destroyer of the Universe is a job? Does it come with health coverage and a Christmas bonus?

39) Giant alien spaceship flies over a city and no one calls 911 or the military? You'd think after the whole Cell thing the world would be on high alert if aliens showed up out of nowhere.

40) Tien explains why he didn't bring Chiaotzu or Yamcha. My question is... Why didn't he not bring himself?

41) Also why is Gohan worried about Goten and Trunks as opposed to not being worried about Krillin and Tien? Last time I checked it was okay for them to fight Super Buu and he was stronger than Frieza.

42) Krillin brings Master Roshi to the fight?! Seriously?! WTH IS WRONG WITH THIS MOVIE AND ITS CHARACTERS LAPSE IN JUDGEMENT?!

43) Also you'd think Roshi would have learned how to fly by now.

44) Gohan: "It all happened so fast I forgot my GI." If Master Roshi and Krillin had time to go to Korin's to get Senzu Beans, he had plenty of time to find his outfit. Not to mention Krillin's shout out to the Undertaker.

45) Piccolo just figured out who used the Dragon Balls.

46) Bulma talks trash to Frieza and he does nothing to her.

47) Roshi the calculator.

48) Jaco's pose.

49) You'd think a few of Frieza's soldiers would have gone after Bulma considering she flat out talked trash about their boss a minute ago but no.

50) Why did Gohan wait until Krillin was tired to use his quick one shot kill technique?

51) Jaco outruns flying soldiers on foot.

52) Jaco jumps into the ocean and out comes Big Fish ex Machina.

53) Piccolo the EMT.

54) The fate of planet Earth hangs on whether or not Whis will check his messages. And if a prophesying fish reminds him to check his messages.

55) Vegeta didn't have to hold Goku's hand in order to be transported.

56) Goku shows up to a fight late. It pegs the question why bother learning instant transmission if its going to happen anyway?

57) Piccolo snitches about Frieza's henchmen using the Dragon Balls. What he fails to mention is "I sensed them but I was too lazy to check it out."

58) "Serenaded by teddy bears". Haha.

59) Frieza hates putting in effort. See flying hovercraft for reference.

60) Quick question. How is Bulma able to see what's happening from the ground? 3 sins.

61) "Super Saiyan with blue hair dye." He's not wrong. 1 sin removed.

62) How does Frieza know that he is stronger than Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in Golden Form? Last time I checked he couldn't sense Ki. Let alone god Ki. I call 2 sin bullsh!t.

63) Goku asks Vegeta if he wants to tag in and Vegeta says no. I'm sinning this because why would Goku bother transforming and then asking Vegeta right after? #MakesNoSense

64) If Whis and Beerus were coming to Earth anyway why didn't they take the Instant Transmission ride? Goku gave warning to Vegeta to hold his hand so why didn't they speak up then?

65) Jaco didn't believe Beerus existed before and now he wants a picture with him? Not to mention he didn't want to argue theology earlier. I guess he's no longer an atheist.

66) Vegeta wants to tag in when Frieza is about to lose. Is it me or did this make Vegeta seem like a total p@ssy?

67) Goku tells Frieza about his weakness.

68) Whis knows math but he doesn't know that Beerus > Math.

69) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan gets taken down by a ray gun?

70) Frieza holds off on killing Goku. Didn't he say at the start of the fight that he won't make the same mistakes?

71) Vegeta deflects Golden Frieza's ki attack in base form.

72) Goku fought Frieza 95% of the time while Vegeta did the other 5%. That 5% was more entertaining than Goku's 95%.

73) Do-over Whis mentioned earlier saves the day. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING.

74) Am I really supposed to believe that all Goku had to do was shout Frieza's name out loud in order to stop him from nuking the planet?

75) Congratulations Vegeta. You just got punk'd!

Sin Tally: 0........7........3.

Bonus Sins...........

Frieza was somehow able to catch up to Goku and Vegeta in a few months even though Goku and Vegeta trained with Whis. 10 sins.

Making me look up the word "Salubrious". 5 sins.

Vegeta skipping Super Saiyan 3 again. 3 sins.

20 extra Sins for number 42.

 

Final Sin Tally: 1..........1..........1

 

Sentence: Sorbet: His strength... Our glue and duct tape... I'm positive we can put him back in one piece!


End file.
